Mel
Mel is the Smarter, but shorter half of the Bowser Busters. Appearance Mel is a bald man wearing a Green Dogcatcher Outfit, an auburn cap, and a red and black striped scarf. He's also Fat and short. Trivia * Mel's Voice Actor, David Doyle, was most famed in the Show Charlie's Angels and was a Panelist of Match Game and the Peter Marshall edition of Hollywood Squares. Doyle was also a guest in Password Plus/Super Password. * the inspiration for Mel's appearance is Horace from 101 Dalmatians. Appearances *A Clean Sweep - He and Harvey were hired by Mrs. Escrow to clean the Mansion. *A Moving Experience - He and Harvey went after Foofur and Rocki on the mansion's roof, and tried to capture the gang when Irma was in labor. *Foofur Falls in Love - He and Harvey are tasked by the Cafe's Chef to capture two dogs who stole a steak. They spot Burt and He lured them to ruin Foofur's dinner date with Dolly, but got captured. They left, however just as Foofur broke Burt free. (In the entire episode, Mel is voiced by Michael Bell, who voiced Harvey.) *Hot Over the Collar - He and Harvey run a kiosk at the docks, and tried to steal owners' dogs by arranging a fake dog show. *A-Job Hunting We will Go - He and Harvey come out of a store wearing pink tuxedos, and were attacked by Louis and Annabell, at the Bon Appitit Restaurant, The Bowser Busters along with the Town's other Dogcatchers celebrate, but the celebration was ruined when Louis and Annabell leave through the fire door, causing the sprinklers to drench the dogcatchers. *A Royal Pain - He and Harvey capture Foofur's group, along with the Cats, but tried to break up a fake fight, suggested by Queenie, and they Escaped the Bowser Busters' grasp yet again. *Nothing to Sneeze At - He and Harvey was about to put a caged dog in the dogcatcher van, but after escaping Mel disapproved of Harvey's suggestion on putting Fencer in the van since He thinks Cats are worthless. *This Little Piggy's on TV - He and Harvey are tasked with locating a pig. *Fencer's Freaky Friday - As the Bowser Busters capture a Dog, Mel tells Harvey not to capture Fencer since He's not a Dog. *Mad Dogs and Englishmen - He and Harvey aid Mr. Mutton and offered to take in Mr. Mutton's car. *Boot Camp Blues - He and Harvey are hired as Boot Camp workers. *What Price Fleadom - He and Harvey are tasked by the Flamboyant Fleadini to locate His Circus Fleas, which they are with Hazel. after They catch the fleas, however, They try to double-cross the circus owner, but get their comeuppance when the fleas attacked the Bowser Busters. *Annabell goes Punk - At a Salon, Mel has told Harvey to keep quiet since dog haircuts are cheap. *Weekend in the Condo - Mel and Harvey are tasked to be security guards for Lance Lyons. *Louis Sees the Light - Mel and Harvey capture Blaze, a blind boy's seeing eye dog, but they Get their comeuppance. *Annabell Gets Framed - Mel and Harvey attempt to capture Annabell, but were thwarted. *Scary Harry - The Bowser Busters raid an abandoned dog pound but leave when They think a ghost is inside. Models and Roughs MelConstruction.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Voiced by Deceased Voice Actors